


Notre-Dame des oiseaux

by Phillasol_W



Series: Unter den Wolken (fr) [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Autistic Alec Lightwood, M/M, Songfic, Trans Alec Lightwood, jace est mentionné, l'enclave est transphobe, luke est mentionné, wbk
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillasol_W/pseuds/Phillasol_W
Summary: De caneton à oiseau qui déploie ses ailes, Alec vit, Alec grandit, Alec sourit et Alec rayonne.Jour 25 duChristmas Challenge 2018





	Notre-Dame des oiseaux

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte est aussi disponible [ici](https://unterdenwolken.skyrock.com/) !  
> Et c'est aussi le dernier du CC 2018. :0

_Tout petit caneton j’attendais la plume_  
_Qui ferait que mon nom soit dans les tribunes_  
_Des canards, des journaux, des vendeurs de brume_

        Alec s’étira. La lumière qui filtrait par ses rideaux l’éblouissait. Il se leva de son lit, marcha jusqu’à la fenêtre de sa chambre et l’ouvrit. Le soleil était brillant dans le ciel. Soudain, il aperçut Jace avec sa cour d’admirateurs autour de lui et il se renfrogna. Il s’en voulait d’être aussi insignifiant à côté de toutes les personnes de son entourage, si belles, si fortes… Il aurait tant donné pour être ne serait-ce qu’un tout petit peu important aux yeux des autres.

_Les pattes dans la mare j’avais beau tenter_  
_Un jour j’en eus marre, j’ai dû me barrer_  
_Loin de tous ces oiseaux qui se ressemblaient_

        Alec courait. Il n’avait pas encore trop de mal car il avait beaucoup d’endurance. Mais il savait qu’il ne devrait pas tarder à s’arrêter pour pouvoir enlever son binder. Quelques mètres plus loin, il se stoppa face au Hunter’s Moon. Pouvait-il demander de l’aide là-bas ? Les gens étaient-ils suffisamment formés ? L’Enclave était particulièrement transphobe mais il se demandait si le monde obscur était pareil. Il soupira. Il se fit la réflexion que tout son entourage cisgenre (à part sa sœur) avait été terrible jusqu’ici (d’où sa fuite de l’Institut), mais de toute façon, il n’avait plus rien à perdre. Il poussa la porte et croisa le regard de Luke. Il sut alors qu’il était le bienvenu. Une douce chaleur s’installa dans sa poitrine et il sourit.

_Sous mon jaune plumage_  
_Je me suis construit_  
_Un cœur tout en couleurs_

        Alec marchait. Des bruits résonnaient partout autour de lui mais il les supportait grâce à un casque anti-bruit. Il agitait un drapeau bleu, blanc et rose et était tellement, tellement fier. Il se sentait bien et à sa place, entouré de personnes comme lui. Le sentiment d’être compris était plus qu’agréable. Il savait que toute cette sociabilisation concentrée en quelques heures lui vaudrait une fatigue immense mais tout en valait la peine. Il croisa le regard d’une personne qui tenait un drapeau bi. La personne sembla le reconnaître, lui sourit puis lui fit un clin d’œil. Il rougit violemment et tenta de lui sourire en retour, même si son visage devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace. Il avait l’impression de l’avoir déjà vue quelque part… Un nom lui arriva alors en tête : Magnus Bane. Un sorcier qu’il avait déjà vu au Hunter’s Moon, même s’ils ne s’étaient jamais adressé la parole.

_Et l’orage, et l’orage…_  
_S’est envolé_  
_Et moi aussi, mes ailes_  
_J’ai déployées ma belle_

        Alec tenta de relever ses bras. Il sentait que ses cicatrices le tiraient mais il réussit à les écarter en entier. Il était soulagé. Enfin. Il pouvait enfin arrêter de porter son binder. Il se sentait libéré. Il resta les bras ainsi quelques secondes, puis appela Magnus qui le félicita en riant. Alec serra Magnus dans ses bras et, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours (trop longtemps au goût d’Alec), il put enfin lui faire un câlin digne de ce nom. Quelques temps plus tard, Magnus l’avait comparé à un oiseau qui venait de prendre son envol.

_J’ai survolé un monde  
Où l’on s’aime_

        Alec approcha son visage de celui de Magnus. Après un rapide consentement mutuel, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Magnus et il eut l’impression d’imploser. Rien que quelques mois plus tôt, il n’aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir être aimé. Il était vraiment reconnaissant. Sa fuite de l’Institut, quelques années plus tôt, pour pouvoir transitionner et s’exprimer, lui avait vraiment été bénéfique. Les rencontres qu’il avait faites, tout ce qu’il avait appris… Rien ne serait arrivé s’il était resté avec ses parents et sous le joug de l’Enclave.

_Une palme après l’autre, j’ai gravi les dunes_  
_Les collines et les autres, j’ai fait le plus dur_  
_Au milieu des vautours, des mauvais, des enflures_

        Alec venait d’être promu à la tête de l’Institut de New York. Il n’en revenait pas. Les choses commençaient enfin de changer. Il y avait remis les pieds quelques mois à peine après sa fuite mais avait tout de suite imposé ses propres règles. Au début, seuls Izzy et Jace suivaient les bons pronoms. Les autres chasseurs d’ombres écoutaient les dirigeants, et étant donné que ceux-ci mégenraient Alec… Ils avaient trop peur de se faire taper sur les doigts. Mais maintenant, tout le monde avait enfin compris. Alec avait même inspiré d’autres jeunes (ou moins jeunes) à faire leur coming out dans cet endroit sûr qu’était devenu l’Institut. Il était si heureux.

_Et toi aussi, quand tes ailes  
Tu déploieras, ma belle_

        Alec serra Magnus dans ses bras. Son amoureux venait de lui raconter tout ce qu’il avait traversé pendant son enfance. Alec ne se sentait pas capable de produire des mots à la hauteur alors il préférait lui faire passer tous ses sentiments dans ce geste. Tout ce qu’il voulait maintenant était voir Magnus heureux. Il chuchota en boucle qu’il l’aimait et sentit Magnus se détendre dans ses bras peu à peu. Bientôt, ce sera à son tour de luire au milieu des ténèbres du monde obscur. Bientôt, ils brilleront tous les deux, côte à côte, dans la nuit la plus sombre.

_Nous survolerons ce monde  
Où l’on s’aime_

        Alec était dans une pièce à côté d’une salle des fêtes dans laquelle tous ses proches étaient réunis. Izzy était présente aussi. Elle réajusta son col et lui murmura qu’elle était fière de lui. Ils se prirent la main et Izzy tira Alec dans la grande salle. Le souffle du jeune homme se coupa. Magnus était magnifique. Il s’avança vers son futur conjoint, tremblant. La personne qui allait officiellement les unir était en train de prononcer un court discours mais Alec était capable de se concentrer uniquement sur Magnus. Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard. Il vit alors, plus qu’il n’entendit, Magnus parler, et se rendit compte qu’il devrait parler aussi dans quelques secondes. Il se concentra suffisamment et réussit à dire le mot qui le lierait à Magnus. Alec était au bord des larmes tandis que Magnus tremblait. Ils s’avancèrent l’un vers l’autre et s’embrassèrent doucement. Par ce geste, Alec espérait montrer à Magnus l’intensité de ce qu’il ressentait. Il se sentait tellement reconnaissant d’avoir croisé la route de Magnus. Il était aussi profondément heureux et, pour la première fois de sa vie, avait confiance en ce que l’avenir lui réservait.

_À la fin du chemin_  
_Lors je serai vieux_  
_Loin de tous mes chagrins_  
_Loin des envieux_  
_Je me rappellerai_  
_Et puis, encore_  
_Je m’envolerai…_  
_« **Notre-Dame des oiseaux** », Vianney_

[ **"Notre-Dame des oiseaux" de Vianney** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4HlHyupiSg)

↬ « Si seulement nous avions le courage des oiseaux qui chantent dans le vent glacé... » -  _Le courage des oiseaux_ , Baden Baden (reprise de Dominique A)  
   
↬ « Tu volettes jusqu'à mon cœur, tu y as fait ton nid, et puis parfois tu repars un peu mais au fond, t'es toujours là. » - Jane  
   
↬ « Ses longs cheveux noirs tombant en rideau devant son visage, son attitude, position de combat ou figure de danse, l'énergie qui se dégageait d'elle...  
La fille n'était plus une fille.  
C'était un oiseau.  
Prêt à l'envol. » -  _Ellana, l'envol_ , Pierre Bottero


End file.
